Ramas Desnudas
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Death-fic, one-shot. Hisoka trata de tomar venganza sobre Muraki después de lo sucedido en Kyoto, sin contar que hay amigos que estan dispuestos a dar la vida por nosotros. OriyaMuraki, traducción de Empty Branches de Aeanagwen.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei pertenece a Yoko Matsushita. 'Empty Branches' fue escrita por Aeanagwen, el original en inglés. Yo solo traduzco, y (después de hacer la edición de esta historia como 8 veces) aparentemente, no muy bien.   
  
Gracias a Aeanagwen, por permitirme traducir su historia, y a mis betas, Raquel y Leiser, por su ayuda y apoyo.   
  
¡Sombras, a mi!   
  
Ramas Desnudas  
Original: Aeanagwen  
Traducción: Schatten  
  
Dicen que los sakura en el KoKakuRou están siempre floridos, a través del cambio de las estaciones, el paso de cada año. Oriya sabe que eso no es totalmente cierto. Recuerda un tiempo en el que los pétalos llovían como lágrimas. Había sucedido hacía muchos, muchos años, cuando aún era un muchacho, recién salido de la preparatoria y de visita en su hogar durante el verano. Su existencia era en gran medida un secreto para el mundo, y esta precaución se probó bien fundada. Si no hubiese sido así, seguramente el veneno que había matado a su padre hubiese encontrado camino hacia su propio plato.   
  
De esta forma, el tío que deseaba la fortuna y el poder del KoKakuRou se vio sorprendido al encontrar a un chico con cabello tormentosamente oscuro antes que él en la línea de herencia, un chico dispuesto a no tener piedad al mover sus influencias con los clientes más notables del KoKakuRou y encerrarle de por vida.   
  
Hubo muy poco tiempo para que Oriya llevase luto. Los días de veranos fueron atiborrados con lecciones de las viejas artes tradicionales que el dominio del KoKakuRou requería, agrietando el espíritu entonces salvaje del muchacho. Aún no ha decidido si se refinó o desgastó; la analogía tiende a depender de su estado de ánimo al reflexionar.   
  
Recuerda, sin embargo, a la vieja costurera diciéndole que los sakura estaban atados al señor del lugar, y que cuando se acostumbrara realmente al cargo, volverían a florecer. Era magia cuyo comienzo era más antiguo de lo que cualquiera entonces vivo pudiese recordar. Los había observado cada día, pero los árboles permanecieron desnudos por semanas sin fin, ramas alzando dedos esqueléticos hacía el cielo como tratando de llamar y capturar el espíritu del hombre que había partido. Permanecieron oscuros e infértiles cuando se fue a la universidad, incómodo con sus nuevas responsabilidades y deseando algo más sólido que las oscuras verdades y secretos ocultos de su hogar ancestral.   
  
Ese había sido el año en que conoció a Muraki.   
  
Tanto y sin embargo, tan poco, había cambiado en su vida desde entonces. Muraki iba y venía igual que los espíritus a los que insistía en imitar con su vestimenta, siempre siendo un enigma, dejando a Oriya preguntándose con frecuencia que tenía él que había atrapado el interés del hombre. Veía muy poco del verdadero rostro de su amigo, y no fue sino hasta la primera visita de Muraki al Kakokurou que Oriya, totalmente en su rol, en su hogar, y con los sakura floreciendo resplandecientes, se dio cuenta de dos cosas de las que no se había percatado.   
  
Primera, que su enlace con los sakura le proveía una conciencia del KoKakuRou y todo lo que había en sus tierras en niveles mucho más elevados que los cinco sentidos físicos. Segunda, por medio de la primera, que Muraki no era enteramente humano. Claro, que Muraki no era enteramente nada, salvo confuso. La magia que poseía en grandes cantidades vibraba bajo su piel, y a veces Oriya pensaba que casi podía verla, una nube pálida alrededor de Muraki cuando estaba bajo la luz directa y su blancura eterna casi brillaba.   
  
No existen las respuestas a preguntas que nunca son hechas, y así ha sido siempre la manera en que funciona su amistad, llena de signos silenciosos e intrincados patrones, memorias compartidas de intercambios de los que nunca hablaron.   
  
_Oriya… si muriese antes que tu… incluso si es falsa... derramarías al menos una lágrima por mi...?_   
  
Oriya lo había hecho. Pero, Muraki no había muerto esa vez. Había regresado, con una nueva cicatriz, pero entero. Y, como antes, había sido seguido por el que se veía tan joven, el muchacho de los ojos verdes, claros y peligrosos como el vidrio, y así de propensos a cortar al incauto. Llevaba una pistola.   
  
Muraki solo había sonreído y dicho a Oriya que se hiciera a un lado. Oriya no lo había escuchado. Había estado demasiado ocupado mirando la pistola y sintiendo las energías fuertemente entretejidas del hechizo puesto sobre la bala. Los hechizos de protección mantenían la atención de Muraki fuera de ella con facilidad, pero a los sentidos de Oriya, mientras está en el KoKakuRou, no se les escapa nada. Y sus reflejos, rápidos y mortales por años de experiencia llevando una espada, no son nada que despreciar.   
  
Tomó por sorpresa a ambos, a Muraki y el chico, el fluido movimiento de seda y largos cabellos, mientras el sonido de un disparo resquebrajaba el aire tranquilo.   
  
Él siente algo tocar su mejilla, y abre sus ojos para ver pétalos cayendo a su alrededor. Sabe lo que significan sin tener que preguntar. No era una herida muy seria, en realidad, pero la sangre no está coagulando como debiera y sigue manando de la herida, a pesar de los mayores esfuerzos del hombre que lo protege envolviéndolo en sus brazos.   
  
Voltea su cabeza para ver que el chico ha dejado caer la pistola y lo esta mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, en shock, la culpa grabada en su expresión como la delgada capa de hielo sobre los techos del KoKakuRou en invierno.   
  
Había sido un buen disparo, y Oriya esta seguro que el chico tenía sus razones para hacerlo, como las tenían muchos otros; pero esta vez, Oriya piensa, tomará la vida de Muraki a cambo de la vida que salvó al darle al chico las llaves la última vez que se encontraron.   
  
Mira hacia arriba para ver el rostro de Muraki sobre él, blanco y frío como el mármol, sus ojos vacíos al mirar al amigo que abraza con fuerza, la sangre manchando sus elegantes prendas. Se ve más pálido que de costumbre, reflexiona Oriya a pesar del dolor, que se vuelve cada vez más distante.   
  
Levanta una mano ligeramente temblorosa para tocar la cara de Muraki, y se paraliza al ver el brillo cristalino de la humedad invadiendo el ojo bueno del hombre. Bajo el toque de Oriya, se libera, y mira la lagrima deslizarse y caer.   
  
"Llorarías por mi...?" La pregunta es hecha casi con asombro.   
  
El dolor que se refleja en los ojos de Muraki es profundo y sin palabras, sin darle al hombre ninguna forma de escapar. No dice nada, pero Oriya duda que Muraki supiese jamás como expresar esa emoción.   
  
"Los sakura…" Permite que sus ojos miren hacia la negra maraña de ramas y el delicado rosa de los pétalos, que, al caer en la tierra, se tornan de un tono mucho más oscuro. Su voz suena distante en sus propios oídos, y se pregunta si alguien más escucha las palabras, o si solo son claras en su mente.   
  
"No hay heredero... no verán otra primavera..."   
  
Pero Muraki toma su mano, y lo aprieta en sus fuertes brazos, y la oscuridad se cierra, no hay más tiempo para pensar, para lamentar la muerte final de las flores, y todo lo que puede ver es blanco perfecto e inmaculado.   
  
Alrededor de ellos, los pétalos de sakura caen como lágrimas.   
  
Traducción terminada el 23 de Enero de 2004  
Edición terminada el 24 de Mayo del 2004 (si, 4 meses es un montón, culpo a la escuela por esto)   
  
NdT: Pues este es uno de mis one-shots favoritos, corto y confuso... pero ya te lo habías ganado Muraki!!! Últimamente es: Oriya sufre por esto, Oriya sufre por lo otro, a Oriya se lo lleva el diablo. Me dio coraje y me puse a buscar esta historia que había leído hacía ya varios meses y pedí permiso para traducirla. Me fascina que a Oriya le sorprenda que Muraki sufra por él. Y ese mismo asombro le causa una pena deliciosa a Muraki... ay... pobre sensei...   
  
Como notas, los sakura son cerezos, el KoKakuRou es el restaurante/burdel de Oriya y la conversación de 'Si muriese antes que tu...' es una conversación entre Muraki y Oriya en el manga. La relación sobrenatural entre Oriya y los sakura fue inspirada por el comentario de Tatsumi en el arco de Kyoto, donde dice que 'Oriya no es un hombre común'. Los comentarios son bienvenidos :) 


End file.
